


You Got Two Black Eyes from Lovin' Too Hard

by valeriya



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bucky, Cockslut!Bucky, Crying During Sex, Crying orgasm, Dirty Talk, Excessive moaning, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, bareback, gagging, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriya/pseuds/valeriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve go out to eat at a fifties' diner, however, they tease each other about what "tonight" might entail.</p><p>Whatever "tonight" may be, Bucky knows he's gonna make it hell for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Two Black Eyes from Lovin' Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from P!ATD's song "LA Devotee".

Ever since Bucky had attained his memory, and ever since he found himself, he loves going to fifties' diners in New York City. They're not necessarily from the past, but they're not scarily futuristic either. He loves the two-person tables, bright colours, and fatty food.

Bucky, now, isn't... Bucky. He never will be. His experiences, with that of the Winter Soldier, coincide yet are completely separate entities.

The relentlessness of his military mind, grey eyes constantly spotting and scoping the room around him. Closed spaces are particularly worse, his fists clench underneath his leather gloves, jaw gritting, and his lips tighten as if ready for a sudden, spontaneous movement. Or, a loud noise. The sound of leather-on-leather creaking always makes Steve cringe.

Nothing ever happens.

Steve sits on the cushioned bench in the diner, drinking a strawberry milkshake through a striped straw. His fingers feel numb holding the base of the glass. He's felt worse.

He looks at him now, and his hair is long and greasy. Brushed back with his fingers; curling and flicking out at the nape of his neck, always with that slight smirk wiped across his face. Teeth poking through, and the dimple in his chin always catching shadows. That's never changed.

He always taps his fingers on the table just to be finicky; possibly to annoy Steve, but he enjoys the way the rhythm flows and equates with the way his leg bounces underneath the table. That awkwardness, hidden by a suave grin, is what only Steve knows, and always will.

"Steve,"

"Yeah?" He replies, eyes moving up to stop staring at Bucky's mouth, he focuses on his eyes instead.

"You're quiet." Bucky says, voice mid-tone and gravelly. He observes Steve, clinically. Looks down at his mouth, then his eyes, and flickers between the two - Steve was about to say something, but stumbled over his words.

"Thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothin'." Steve lies, leaning down to the table to take a sip from his milkshake, which was still half full. He noticed Bucky's was empty, residue of sickly chocolate milkshake laying at the bottom of the glass. The next time he peered up, Bucky's eyebrows were raised in obvious suspicion, forehead wrinkling like unmade bedsheets.

"I was thinking about you." The corner of Steve's lips pull, his abyss-blue eyes reflecting in the light, and Bucky huffs.

"Fuckin' sap."

Steve hears the mumble, anyway. Bucky leant forward on the diner table, arms folded, then he blinked slowly. "What were you thinkin' about me?" The shit-eating grin returns. Grey eyes bore into his thoughts, always lingering with the mist of uncertainty. Steve subconsciously rolls his eyes, and folds his arms on the table and leans forward, too.

"Was thinking about how much you've changed, but, I can see you don't wan't any of that crap right now."

"No, Stevie, I don't." Bucky's razor-sharp grin spreads across his face, which after a few seconds disappears. He sticks his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, but then pulls it into his teeth and bites on it. Skin surrounding it turning white, all while completely eye-fucking Steve into oblivion.  
When Bucky's lip is released from his teeth, his cheekbones become sunken and prominent as he draws his gums into the empty space. "But, I ain't the only one who's changed."

Steve's eyes harden. He shuffles his hips around in his spot, and placed his arms by his sides instead of leaning on them, all while maintaining eye contact. Grey on blue, like waves interlacing; formidable mountains on a storm-struck sky.

He eventually breaks the stare, looking down at the condensation gathering at the bottom of the glass.

"S'not a bad thing, Stevie. Carry on with your story."

Steve was never actually telling a story in the first place, but with Bucky sitting there; tapping his fingers and bouncing his knee, he'd play along. It was making him somewhat impatient listening to it in the background.

"I was thinking about what I might do tonight."

"With me?"

Bucky tilted his head, arms still folded, lips irritated and pink.

"Possibly." Steve said, and this time, it was his turn to smirk.

...

Doused in red, Steve can't help but think on the walk back home. What will he do with Bucky? His olive skinned limbs that look so debauched when they're sprawled out, neck and chest flushed.  
More importantly, how his toes curl and how that one vein appears on his forehead, protruding and misty-blue. 

Steve turns to look at Bucky while they walk in the evening light, only illuminated by lampposts and passing headlights. He could see the yellow-green bruise underneath his left eye permeating through his skin, his lids hooded and tired.

Bucky arced his head around to him. He huff-laughed, out of annoyance. Steve knew how Bucky hated it when he looked at him.

He can barely make eye contact. Steve can, and it breaks his heart to see Bucky's eyes flutter when he feels uncomfortable. Sometimes, he can. Sometimes he's snarky, an asset he's never lost, but the next minute he seems to shy away.

He walks with his hands in his pockets and Steve looks straight ahead. This time, Bucky looks at him. For a second.

Bucky sees split lips, broken knuckles and cracked ribs. Although, covered by the most astonishing figure he's every lay eyes upon, he still sees that skinny punk who used to pick fights in alleyways as they walk through the disheveled, darkened streets of Brooklyn.

He's glad he remembered.

...

Steve's hands are shaky when he tries to unlock the door, mostly because it's freezing outside, but Bucky had pressed close to Steve's ass and was breathing down his neck. His breath smelt of coffee and chocolate, which, to Steve's taste, isn't the most pleasant thing.

Steve got the door open, and sauntered over to the kitchen counter as if he had nothing better to do. He went to the cabinet and grabbed a small glass, then, reached into the cupboard adjacent to him and poured himself some whiskey.

Leaning against the counter, his throat burning once he took a sip, Bucky stared at him from across the room. His skin was darkened in the twilight, and Steve can't help but want him more. If that's possible.

Bucky walked up to Steve and snatched the glass from his hand, downing the whiskey in one. Eyes wide, they glared at each other. Bucky was waiting, head tilted, beckoning him.

"You comin', Stevie?" Bucky asks, voice gravelly, tainted by the alcohol.

"Coming where, Buck?"

Bucky's eyes harden. Grey eyes amidst a cyclone, Steve couldn't help but grin. The best way to get him just how he wanted was to frustrate him.

Bucky rolled his eyes, groaned, walked closer and leaned into Steve. Their eyes flickered over one another's face, eyes, lips. Another look to the latter, and they both came together.  
Bucky's mouth was soft against Steve's, cracked in the middle from constant irritation but that was what made it enjoyable - those mild flaws.

Steve pressed his tongue against Bucky's lower lip, and Bucky reciprocated by shoving his tongue down Steve's throat and biting his lip, making it feel swollen and numb imminently. All they could taste was coffee and cream. Bucky's hands were clawing at his hips, nails pressing into flesh from where his sweater had hitched up from the manic movement.

Steve reached down and palmed Bucky's ass, making Bucky leave his mouth agape mid-kiss, groaning and exhaling into Steve's mouth. The stubble of Bucky's chin scraped against Steve's, making it itch.

Bucky's moans were desperate. Steve's hands moved up to grab his jutted hips and squeeze; as he did to him, and Bucky took it as a signal to jerk forwards and rub their cocks together.  
They were both hard, painfully so, and Steve revelled in Bucky being so needy, and Bucky loved Steve being so goddamn stubborn.

"I'll do anything, babydoll. Swear." Bucky gasped.

"I want you in the bedroom, undressed and stroking your cock for me. You have two minutes."

"I'll only need one."

Steve laughed, Bucky grinned and swiftly paced off to the bedroom already pulling off his shirt while walking down the hallway. Back muscles broad and defined, Steve felt his mouth get wet.  
He stayed in the kitchen, quickly poured himself that glass of whiskey he was owed and threw it at the back of his throat in one fluid motion.

After the rustling of clothes and the clinking of belts has stopped in the distance, Steve grabbed his cock trough his jeans and walked to the bedroom. Steve was already turned on beyond belief, it didn't take much for him to get going. The hallway was dark, and his footsteps echoed on the oak flooring. When he got to the doorway, the lamps; with their warm light either side of the bed made Bucky look so flushed and exerted already, as his dick was in his fist and he jerked himself off slowly.

Steve moved from the doorway and sat in the chair opposite the bed, watching him.

Steve tilted his head, intrigued, while Bucky drew his index and middle finger to his mouth and coated them with his spit. Steve just sat there, glaring, and he reached down and circled his hole with his fingers and slowly pushed them in. Bucky's face was something else.

"Shit, Buck. Those fingers feel good?" Steve asked, voice significantly lower than before.

Bucky nodded.

"Better than my cock?"

Bucky shook his head frantically and let out a string of continuous whines, legs spread and chest heaving. Steve went over to the bed and leaned down, kissing Bucky's collarbones and chest, then moved his tongue around his nipple and sucked it until it hardened. Bucky's whines became groans, more so of frustration.

"I-I wanna ride your cock, babydoll. Ride your cock 'til I come. Please." Bucky's abrupt request caught Steve off guard and immediately had his hand reaching down, again, to grab the base of his dick through material.

Bucky smiled, bearing his lustful snark, and slowly pulled his fingers from his ass, wiped them on the bedsheets, and sat up to unbuckle Steve's belt and undo his zipper. Hands shaking with eagerness, Steve held them in his own once The Belt Puzzle had been deciphered. Blue veins protruding through skin, fingers calloused and rough, he shook.

Steve let go of his hands and Bucky grabbed his belt buckle, insistently, the sound of leather slapping against itself as he hauled it free. Steve's eyes were soft, now, wanting. Bucky still had that shit-eating grin on his face, as he held the belt in his hands and quickly squeezed Steve's wrists together from them holding Bucky's shaky ones.

"This okay, doll? I'm gonna tie you up and fuck you 'til you scream." Bucky laughed, Steve, however, groaned and nodded his head. "That is, if I don't shove somethin' in your mouth to stop you."

Steve's cock jumped. The sudden shift of dominance was okay with Steve, 'cause at this point he wanted nothing more than to stuff his cock into Bucky and cry until he came. His boxers were becoming damp at the front, and Bucky mouthed at his dick through the thin layer.

Steve already wanted to come. Bucky pulled his jeans and boxers down so they were resting mid-thigh, and his lips began kissing the tip. His tongue darted out to lick the slit, then he wrapped his mouth around Steve's cock and the warm, wet heat of Bucky's mouth made Steve want to fuck up into it.

Hips shaking, Bucky continued sucking Steve off until his voice began to break. Steve's moaning was so hot, Bucky groaned himself while his mouth was full of his cock. Bucky pushed his head so far down Steve's cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, struggling, and Steve felt the frustration building. He knew his belly would start to hurt soon, and his balls would ache, but it'd be worth it.

Steve's hands weren't tied up yet, so he made the most of his freedom. His hands ran through Bucky's long hair as he bobbed up and down, and he pulled. Hard.

Bucky gagged around his cock and pulled off. Spit was connected from Bucky's chin to the vein on the underside, and Steve's eyebrows arced into pleasure, groaning hoarsely at the sight. Bucky's eyes were dark and heavy, maybe a little pissed off, he stood up and pressed closer to Steve so their chests were brushing one another.

"Makin' this worse for yourself, Stevie. You wanna come tonight?" Steve just breathed into Bucky's mouth, little gasps coming out sporadically. He finally sat down on the bed, kneeling facing Bucky. He grabbed the belt and offered it to him, making Bucky smile, showing his want for it. He hauled off his shirt, throwing it aside.

Bucky looped the belt around Steve's wrists, and pulled the clasp shut once it was tight enough. His hands were around his front, not his back, 'cause that'd just be cruel. It'd cut off circulation. Though, Steve's pale skin and his veiny hands looked incredible contrasting with the black leather belt - his cock's head a bright scarlet - and stomach pushing outwards from trying not to come.

Bucky lay Steve against the pillows, his shackled arms resting in front of him, and pulled off his jeans and socks as he lay there, neck red.

"Gonna fuck me now, baby?" Bucky moved up the bed to straddle Steve's thighs, and held Steve's wet cock against his ass. "Gonna fuck my tight little hole, huh?" 

Bucky lowered himself onto Steve's cock, eyes squeezing shut, and a blend of moans erupted; they couldn't quite tell who was being louder. Bucky wiggled on Steve's cock, adjusting to his size, and Steve began choking on a moan.

When Bucky found a rhythm and began bouncing on Steve's cock, chest glistening in the evening light, Steve felt tears in his eyes. His hands began clenching and unclenching, moving and rolling around at the wrist trying to pull the damned thing off of him, so he could grab Bucky's hips and jackhammer into him, gasping as he came.

It couldn't be further from reality. A tear rolled down Steve's temple, a cut-off groan came out, and Bucky quickened his pace. Steve could slightly buck up into his bounces, but it wasn't completely effective.

"Yes, Steve. Oh my god. Oh my god, Steve, fuck,"

"Buck, you feel so good. Oh, fuck, you're gonna make me come,"

Bucky leant forward, pressing Steve's bound hands between his pecs with his chest, and was fucking himself down onto his cock. Breathing into each other's mouths, Steve's cock in tight heat and Bucky stuffed full of Steve's dick, he felt his balls draw up.

"Buck. Oh my god, Buck, m'gonna come, M'gonna fuckin' come, Buck!"

Bucky pulled off, and Steve came. Another tear rolled down his face as his hips jerked up into thin air, orgasm completely ruined as Bucky lay atop him, laughing, his come all over his hole and lower back. Not menacingly, of course, it was just funny. "You asshole. You fuckin' dick." Steve said, breathing uneven but a smile still imprinted on his face, then dropped. "Untie me."

Steve's brow furrowed, and Bucky totally knew why he wanted to be unbound. He untied him, willingly, and Steve leapt on Bucky, their mouths clashing together messily as they kissed. Just like before, Bucky shoved his tongue into Steve's throat, but, Steve bit the end as soon as he knew Bucky would do it. Latching onto it, Bucky moaned at the sting, which Steve then soothed by running his tongue across his bottom lip, then kissing it gently. He then began placed little nips on his neck, down his chest, and then he moved to his belly button, and his thigh.

Bucky spread his legs open as Steve began licking along his cock, down his balls. He palmed his ass and slapped him, once, the sound echoing in the room, coinciding with Bucky's moan. He spread his cheeks apart and began licking small circles around his hole.

"Oh-- oh my god, fuck," Bucky's back arched as Steve's tongue delved further, fucking himself into Bucky's tight hole, with silken, wet heat. Steve flicked his tongue against his ass, tantalisingly good but not enough, and Bucky felt a finger being eased into him. Then two, then three, and by three, Bucky's heart was pounding and his forehead was covered in sweat as his hair began to get matted. Steve laughed when the vein appeared.

Steve's tongue and three fingers made Bucky see stars, his ears started to ring and his moans got less volatile and were just steady gasps. His eyes began to cross and mouth got dry, and then Steve found his prostate.

Bucky shot up, stomach clenching, hips shuddering, and let out a shout.

"FUCK! Steve, baby, right there, right there, baby, yes," He let out a parade of words, all of which were fucking meaningless, and as soon as his spot was hit again and another shout was let out, Steve began stroking Bucky's cock and flicking his tongue across his hole, again.

Bucky's moans turned into whines, and his breathing got scarily shallow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck, oh god, yes,"

"Comin' on my fingers, Buck? Yeah?"

"Fuck, yes, oh my god, m'comin, comin' on your tongue, baby," Bucky shivered as his orgasm ripped through him, ribs visible as his chest heaved, and his come got all over Steve's fingers and his own tummy.

"Buck, your hole is so wet. S'like a cunt, dripping for me," Steve whispered, and Bucky keened. His fucked-out features turned soft.

"Fuck my pussy, Stevie. Please. Fuck me with your thick cock."

Steve rolled his eyes, because, Jesus Christ, how could he not? Bucky lay there, his hair wet and his face red, legs wide open and hips aching, come all over himself. It's like heaven, expect, utterly sinful. Steve couldn't give less of a shit.

He was painfully hard again, and Bucky's dick hadn't softened. Steve knelt forward and rubbed his cock against Bucky's wet hole, which clenched as he did so, then he pushed in and watched Bucky's face ascend into ecstasy, moans spilt from both their lips.

Steve began moving his hips, basking about finally being in control, watching all of Bucky's muscles ripple as his thrusts got harder and precum started leaking from the tip of his cock, which was a bright red. Bucky's eyes were no longer hooded, they were wide and alert, his hands making fists in the bedsheets.

"Fuck me, Stevie, c'mon. C'mon, make me come again."

Steve grunted, and grabbed Bucky's legs to put them atop his shoulders, forcibly bending Bucky in half and fucking his hole relentlessly.

Steve was inches away from Bucky's face, watching each other, eyes boring past their exterior. All they could both think about was how close they were, how good it felt, and how much they wanted to come.

When Steve truly focused on the sight of Bucky's face - mouth hung open, emitting endless moans, pecs bouncing like tits, he felt his stomach clench.

"God, Buck, you're such a greedy whore. Always want my cock. What'd you do without my cock? Rub off on the sofa?"

"Please, Stevie. Need your cock. Need you to fuck me harder." Bucky said, and a hint of a smile played behind his lips which made Steve's heart race. 

His hips started drilling into Bucky's hole, so quickly that Bucky's whole body was bouncing on the mattress and his moans were being broken by the harshness of the thrusts.

The sound of skin on skin punctuated every dirty whisper, and both of their cocks kept twitching.  
Steve bent Bucky so far into himself his lower back was lifted off of the bed, and his moans were being muffled.

"Shit, oh god, yes, yes, yes, m'gonna come. Gonna come, babydoll, yes," Bucky said, lust clouding his eyes and his hole clenching around Steve as his cock twitched and his come got all over his chin, some over his lips, and most lay on his chest.

Steve saw Bucky come all over himself and he immediately pulled out and came all over his hole for a second time, this time, however, he jerked himself off and his hips fucked into his tight fist.

"God damn, Buck." Steve gasped, heart pounding.

Steve threw himself down to lay on the bed, limbs numb. His eyes began to close, and he realised his wrists were aching a lot. A problem for another day, though, because he felt a shift in the bed and a stark-naked Bucky rose from the bed - albeit stiffly - and began walking out.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, brows knitted together.

"Gettin' the whiskey. Why? You want some?"

Steve took a mental photograph of Bucky's chiseled back muscles, round ass, and long brunette hair in the navy-night void. He blinked. Bucky's lips were a bitten pink, and the hallway lights were still on as they cast a shadow against the figure, the floor bearing a larger, slender silhouette.

All that remained was the smell of sweat, sex and alcohol, with the greasy food still left in their stomachs, and the sound of police sirens and passing cars. Lights came and went, illuminating the room for a second, revealing the whole sight of Bucky's exposure, Steve sighed.

"Gonna answer me, or what, shithead?"

Steve laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have liked to have posted this earlier, but I was caught up with school.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the awesome feedback on my last fic. Appreciate it.
> 
> tumblr: greasyseb.tumblr.com


End file.
